


Yvesoul

by breadjin



Series: Dark Corners [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadjin/pseuds/breadjin
Summary: they gon fuck also





	Yvesoul

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t think i’m very good at these tbh so this might be the last of the series ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  Sooyoung had no idea what was happening in the storyline of the movie, nor did she really care. Her eyes were closed, her hands occupied, her lips busy, and her mind hazy. She had a blonde on her lap and a firm ass in her hands — the perfect combination.

 

  “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jinsoul said as she pulled her lips away to move them to Sooyoung’s neck.

 

  Sooyoung smiled to herself and laughed quietly as she leaned her neck to the side to allow Jinsoul better access. They were no strangers to intimate moments like these, but Jinsoul’s deep, sultry voice when she was aroused never failed at making Sooyoung wet. If only Jinsoul would allow her to do something about it.

 

  Sooyoung slipped her hands beneath Jinsoul’s shirt and slowly up her back, roughly scraping the skin with her nails. She made her way up until she reached the strap of her bra and attempted to slyly undo it. She hesitated, ready for Jinsoul to stop her and tell her she wasn’t ready yet, but to Sooyoung’s surprise she actually leaned forward instead and nodded her head against her neck. 

 

  “You sure?” Sooyoung asked. 

 

  She didn’t want to make Jinsoul uncomfortable, but the low hum against her skin was confirmation enough. Sooyoung unclipped the straps and ran her hands over the bare skin, enjoying the new territory. Jinsoul leaned back and pushed Sooyoung’s chest into the back of the couch. She met Sooyoung’s eyes and winked just before crossing her arms to grab the the hem of her shirt and pull it off, bra and all. 

 

  The light from the TV behind Jinsoul created a glow effect around her silhouette. Sooyoung let her eyes wander to Jinsoul’s lips, her collar bones, and finally to the perky breasts staring her in the face. She instinctively reached out to touch them but held back, looking back to Jinsoul’s face for permission. Jinsoul smiled cheekily and pulled Sooyoung’s hand to her chest. Sooyoung massaged gently, rubbing her palm over the nipple every so often and reveling in the squeaks from Jinsoul.

 

  Sooyoung needed more. She reached her free hand behind Jinsoul and pulled her close, quickly capturing the other breast in her mouth. Jinsoul threw her head back and grabbed at the back of Sooyoung’s head for support. Sooyoung made sure to continue teasing the other nipple with her hand while she worked on sucking and nipping at the one in her mouth. Jinsoul pulled at Sooyoung’s hair, sending a surge of goosebumps run down her spine. 

 

  “Fuck me,” Jinsoul said suddenly.

 

  Sooyoung wasted no time in hurling Jinsoul over her shoulder and carrying her to her bedroom. 

 

  “Finally,” Sooyoung muttered as she opened the door.

 

  She tossed Jinsoul onto the bed and crawled on top of her, turning the tables in dominance for the moment. Sooyoung tore her shirt off (she already wasn’t wearing anything underneath) and leaned down to start on Jinsoul’s neck. She held Jinsoul’s hands above her head as she kissed every inch of her neck, finishing with a long, hard hickey-producing kiss on the right side, just above her collar bone. Jinsoul’s hands squirmed in her grasp, but Sooyoung in this state was stronger than one would expect.

 

  Once satisfied with the dark, red mark on Jinsoul’s skin, Sooyoung leaned up to whisper in her ear.

 

  “Are you mine?”

 

  Jinsoul nodded and bit her lip, fighting a whimper. 

 

  “Good girl,” Sooyoung said as she kissed Jinsoul’s ear.

 

  She released Jinsoul’s hands and peppered light kisses down her jawline, past her neck, and down her chest until she reached her breasts once more. She kissed literal circles around each one, moving closer and closer to their peaks. She could feel Jinsoul becoming restless beneath her and decided to give her a little slack. She kissed each nipple ever so lightly, blowing cool air over them as she did. Jinsoul arched her back to bring her chest closer to Sooyoung’s mouth, aching for her touch. Sooyoung locked onto Jinsoul’s gaze and took one of them into her mouth, sucking lightly and flicking her tongue roughly over the sensitive bud. Jinsoul was biting her lip, but she had a surprising amount of self-control, keeping her hands by her sides.

 

  Sooyoung reached one of her hands up to Jinsoul’s mouth and gently pushed two of her middle fingers inside. Jinsoul took them eagerly, tending to them lavishly with her tongue. Sooyoung pulled them out slowly and trailed her wet fingers down from the small space between her breasts to her hips, just above the waistline of her jeans. She dragged her fingers lightly along the skin there, causing Jinsoul to squirm every time she got close to her center.

  Sooyoung pulled at the bud in her mouth with her teeth as she pulled away to focus on unbuttoning Jinsoul’s pants. Jinsoul started to lift her arms to help, but a glare from Sooyoung made her think better of it. Sooyoung managed to release the button and pull the zipper down, revealing a peek of pastel floral underwear. 

 

  “Cute,” Sooyoung thought. “But they’ll be cuter on the floor.”

 

  She tossed the pants aside and ran her hands over Jinsoul’s thighs, pressing her fingers into the skin and watching the way the muscles twitched beneath her touch. Jinsoul raised her hips and groaned, a desperate but unsuccessful attempt to get closer. Her hands still rested on either side of her, gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

 

  “Getting impatient?” Sooyoung asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

  Jinsoul scowled and rolled her eyes slightly, which only annoyed Sooyoung. No one likes a brat. Sooyoung grabbed Jinsoul by the hips and yanked her closer, wedging herself between her thighs. She ran two fingers lightly over Jinsoul’s core, barely pressing the fabric of her panties but just enough for her hips to buck in response. Sooyoung dragged them back up, slower than before, and watched as Jinsoul gnawed at her bottom lip. At this rate, Sooyoung was surprised she hadn’t drawn blood.

 

  She grabbed at Jinsoul’s hips once more, this time digging her nails into the skin and underneath her panties. She pulled at the fabric, peeling it off unbearably slow. So slow, in fact, that Jinsoul reached down and started to pull them off for her. 

 

  “Patience,” Sooyoung said as she swatted her hands away.

 

  Jinsoul whined and pouted, but she held her hands over her stomach and waited. Sooyoung smirked and pulled Jinsoul further, down to the edge of the bed. She kneeled on the floor in front of her and leaned in close enough to feel the heat radiating from between her legs. Sooyoung didn’t hesitate this time to pull Jinsoul’s undwear off completely and spread her thighs apart to gaze upon her meal. She licked her lips and pulled Jinsoul’s legs over her shoulders, enveloping herself in her warmth. Jinsoul’s breaths were shallow and short, her chest heaving up and down as Sooyoung kissed her inner thighs. 

 

  “I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Sooyoung whispered against the skin.

 

  “Don’t torture yourself any longer, then,” Jinsoul said in a strained voice.

 

  “Oh no, this isn’t torture, baby.”

 

  “Maybe for you,” Jinsoul said as she squeezed her legs around Sooyoung’s neck. 

 

  Sooyoung laughed as she wrapped her arms around Jinsoul’s legs. She leaned in and dragged her tongue slowly up the slit, feeling every pulse and twitch as she did. She stopped when she felt Jinsoul’s clit and made small, slow circles around it. Jinsoul tasted like candy, and Sooyoung couldn’t get enough of it. She sucked lightly on the clit as she pulled back and moved down toward Jinsoul’s entrance. She slipped her tongue just barely inside and pulled back out. It was even sweeter inside.

 

  Jinsoul propped herself up on her elbows to look at Sooyoung with pleading eyes. Sooyoung kept direct eye contact as she slipped her tongue back inside, deeper than before. Jinsoul threw her head back and moaned, but she snapped back to keep watching before long. Sooyoung continued her conquest, moving in deeper with every thrust even when her mouth became sore. She rubbed one of her thumbs over Jinsoul’s clit and dug her nails into her thigh with her free hand. Jinsoul’s moans grew louder the longer she went on, fueling Sooyoung’s desire to continue. She replaced her tongue with two fingers, and replaced her thumb with her tongue. She thrust her fingers inside at a quickening pace, watching as Jinsoul’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sooyoung felt the walls tightening around her fingers and pumped harder, but a hand stopped just as she thought Jinsoul was about to cum.

 

  “Wait,” Jinsoul said breathlessly. “I want us to cum together.”

 

  Sooyoung arched an eyebrow at Jinsoul. She liked the idea, but she couldn’t deny that she was disappointed she had gotten so close to finishing Jinsoul off just to be stopped. She always got a rise out of making someone else feel good before herself. Jinsoul gently pulled Sooyoung up to her lips for a sweet kiss. She trailed kisses along the side of Sooyoung’s mouth and cheek until she got to her ear.

 

  “I want you to ride my tongue,” Jinsoul whispered.

 

  Sooyoung’s eyes shot wide open and she pulled back to look at Jinsoul and make sure she heard correctly. Jinsoul looked serious all hell, her eyes darting between each of Sooyoung’s with a roaring fire behind them. Sooyoung felt hands around her waist and peeling her bottoms over her ass. Jinsoul ran one hand over the bare skin and leaned up to kiss Sooyoung’s neck as she pushed the fabric down and onto the floor. Jinsoul pulled on Sooyoung’s hips and she followed their lead until she was kneeling over her chest. 

 

  “Are you sure?” Sooyoung asked.

 

  She had never tried this with anyone before, mostly because she thought it might be uncomfortable for the person beneath. Jinsoul pouted and continued to pull at Sooyoung’s hips to bring her closer to where she wanted. Sooyoung smiled at Jinsoul’s eagerness and slowly lowered herself onto her face. Jinsoul didn’t waste any time in diving in, and Sooyoung grabbed a handful of Jinsoul’s hair to steady herself. She could feel Jinsoul exploring every inch of her, using just the right amounts of pressure as she found the sweet spots. Sooyoung felt a heat rise within her faster than she anticipated, and she couldn’t help but grind against Jinsoul’s tongue. She threw her head back and moaned, letting herself fall completely into the ecstasy of this moment. Jinsoul gripped at her thighs and grazed her nails down their sides and back up toward Sooyoung’s hips. 

 

  “Fuck, Jinsoul,” Sooyoung said in between moans. “You’re way too good at this.”

 

  Jinsoul laughed beneath her and her hot breath only sent Sooyoung further into the stratosphere. Sooyoung felt her climax nearing and it took everything in her to hold Jinsoul’s hands and lift herself slightly off of her. 

 

  “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that,” Sooyoung said with a laugh. “And I want to make sure we do it together like you want.”

 

  Jinsoul was completely out of breath, but she wiped at her mouth and nodded. Sooyoung swung her leg over Jinsoul’s body and laid down beside her. Jinsoul pulled Sooyoung’s chin toward her and kissed her deeply, twirling their tongues together and sending Sooyoung to the moon and back. It served as a perfect distraction, because when Sooyoung eventually opened her eyes, she found Jinsoul’s upside down face hovering above her. 

 

  Jinsoul winked and crawled over Sooyoung’s body, her eyes fixed on her target. Sooyoung couldn’t even question what was happening before she was suddenly met with Jinsoul’s sex. She felt a familiar pressure on her clit, and it was only then she understood what Jinsoul had in mind. Sooyoung couldn’t say she had ever really considered the 69 position, but for Jinsoul? She would tie her up and spit on her if she asked. 

 

  Sooyoung reached her hands around and gripped Jinsoul’s ass to pull her to her mouth and got to work on her clit. Before long, the room was like a sauna and filled with the sound of muffled moans and wet kisses. Sooyoung dug her nails into Jinsoul’s skin as she felt her orgasm rising to the surface. She worked her tongue faster and deeper to help Jinsoul reach her peak as well. Jinsoul’s moans grew louder by the second and Sooyoung knew she was close. Sooyoung felt fingers sneak into her, and she knew she couldn’t take it anymore. She let herself go, feeling a rush of adrenaline run through her entire body as her orgasm hit. Jinsoul bucked her hips back and forth and lifted her face from between Sooyoung’s legs to let out a loud groan.

 

  “Fuck,” Jinsoul whined. “I’m so fucking in love with you.”

 

  Sooyoung wasn’t sure she heard correctly. She could hardly see anything through the stars in her eyes, but she was quite sure Jinsoul just confessed what she had been feeling for days. Sooyoung gently rolled Jinsoul to the side and crawled up to meet her eyes.

 

  “Did you just tell me you love me or am I dreaming?” Sooyoung said breathlessly.

 

  “Depends on your reaction to that,” Jinsoul said, her face completely flushed and a shy smile on her lips.

 

  Sooyoung smiled and lightly pressed her lips to Jinsoul’s. She pulled away to see Jinsoul with her lips still puckered and her eyes closed.

 

  “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @breadjiin  
> curiouscat: breadjiin


End file.
